Bulk materials, hazardous waste materials and other such materials are frequently transported to their destinations in very large waste handling containers. It is important that the door, often a rear, one piece door hingedly mounted at the top, maintain a fluid-tight seal against the container body to prevent the flowable materials from escaping during transport. The door sealing mechanisms can be difficult to operate, and the vehicle driver may have to latch, unlatch or adjust the door locking mechanisms in inclement weather. It is therefore desirable to provide a door locking mechanism for such containers that reduces the need for the driver to leave the vehicle cab, especially during container dumping action.
Oftentimes, the above described containers are desired to be intermodal. That is, it is desired that they be capable of being transported by a number of different vehicles, such as, for example, a truck, a train or a ship. The locking mechanism should accommodate all such forms of transport.
What is desired is a waste and material hauling container having a rear-mounted dump door with a remotely operable locking mechanism.